


running all this way has given me a thirst

by hihoplastic



Series: Other Fandoms (Tumblr Prompts/Drabbles) [4]
Category: The Pretender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hihoplastic/pseuds/hihoplastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But then they’re off again, barreling down the alley and spilling out onto the street.  Someone shouts, and Jarod pulls her against him like a human shield as he backs toward a car.  Her car.</p><p>Son of a bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	running all this way has given me a thirst

**Author's Note:**

> \- for flo, prompt - jarod/parker, handcuffed together  
> \- title from snow patrol's "batten down the hatch"

She still doesn’t quite understand how it happened. 

One minute she had him cornered, gun leveled at his head, Sweepers a few seconds behind her. The next, he’s tugging her down an alleyway, steel cuffs digging into the skin of her left wrist, her gun in his hand. He holds her hand, too, despite the handcuffs keeping them securely together, his grip tight and warm and reassuring, and she fleetingly wonders why they hell he has handcuffs before banishing the thought and digging her heels into the pavement.

She swears she can see him smirk through the back of his head as he yanks on her arm, careening around a corner only to step back quickly and press a hand to her mouth.

Parker glowers and bites at his hand, but he merely arches an eyebrow and waits for the Sweepers to pass down the open block. He’s pressed against her tightly, their chained hands still intertwined, and there’s a nagging in the back of her head that says she could take him, easily. Turn the situation around. He’s bigger than she is, sure, but she’s trained, and he wouldn’t hurt her.

She doesn’t quite understand why she isn’t willing to play to that.

But then they’re off again, barreling down the alley and spilling out onto the street. Someone shouts, and Jarod pulls her against him like a human shield as he backs toward a car. Her car.

Son of a bitch.

“Ah ah ah,” he says, waggling her gun at Sam, and she closes her eyes briefly in relief that it’s him. “Can’t shoot the boss, now can we, Sam?” Parker watches as Sam resists the urge to roll his eyes. “What would Daddy say?”

“Let her go,” Sam says, visibly unimpressed.

Parker struggles, but Jarod tightens his grip and pulls her closer, but it isn’t vicious or cruel—it’s like an embrace, and she silently curses him.

“Oh, just shoot him,” she drawls, and she knows it’s a long ways away from the start, when her determination and anger and bitterness made her shout orders and drive recklessly into the chase. She’s resigned, now. There’s been too much betrayal on both sides, and if she’s honest with herself—which she never is—she doesn’t really care anymore.

Sam doesn’t blink, and Jarod inches them around to the other side of the car. The other sweepers will be here soon, if she can stall long enough, fight hard enough, but instead she just makes a show of nailing her heel into his foot and smirking when he twitches behind her.

Releasing her just enough to open the car door, he shoves her in, forcing her to climb over into the passenger’s seat. As soon as she gets her gun back, she’s gonna kill him.

For real, this time.

Sam stands there awkwardly, gun still raised, and just as the others round the bend Jarod ducks into the car, starts the engine and screeches away. Parker sighs heavily and wonders if she can get The Centre to pay for new tires.

Grinning as he watches the sweepers shrink into the distance, he looks over at her, eyes soft. “You okay?”

She glares. “Where’s the key?”

Jarod shrugs. “Don’t have it.”

“Jarod…”

He hands her back her gun, and she knows without looking that he’s removed the magazine. Still, she checks anyway.

“This is a nice car,” he says, signaling onto the freeway. “Shame we’ll have to ditch it.”

Parker sighs and leans her head back against the seat. “I’m not coming with you.”

“Why not?”

“Because.”

“Because why?”

Parker groans under her breath. “For the same reasons you’ve asked the last five times.”

“Remind me what those are again? I have a short memory.”

Parker glowers, and Jarod smirks.

After miles of silence, she says, “I can’t leave them. You know that.”

“We can get them out.”

Parker shakes her head. “They’re safer on the inside. We’re all—”

“How long do you think you can play this game, Miss Parker? How long before they figure out you’re not on their side anymore?”

She closes her eyes and turns to stare out the window. “I need more time.”

“For what?” He’s curious, gentle, and coaxing. 

She wants to strangle him.

“Answers.”

“And if there aren’t any?”

She arches an eyebrow. “This coming from you?”

He shrugs. “I haven’t given up. I’ll never give up, and neither will you.”

“Which is why you need someone on the inside—”

“I need you to not get yourself killed,” he snaps. “They’re getting suspicious.”

“They’ve always been suspicious.”

“I’m trying to help you,” he says, frustrated. He tries to tug a hand through his hair, but they’re still connected, and she uses the opportunity to slap the side of his head. “What was that for?”

“You’re the genius, figure it out.”

“Yeah,” he mutters, “That one never gets old.”

There’s a long pause as Jarod glares at the road and Parker glares at him before they both start to smile. It isn’t much, just a curve of the lips, and Parker huffs out a laugh.

“You have got to stop kidnapping me.”

“But it’s so much fun,” he pouts, waving his arm so their wrists knock together. “So. There’s a truck stop in about thirty miles I can drop you at. Did you know, they serve deep fried macaroni and cheese? It’s delicious. You should try it.”

Groaning, Parker leans back against the seat and sighs. “I hate you.”

Jarod begins to whistle.


End file.
